thorunfandomcom-20200214-history
Bristlewark
Bristlewark One of the only non-orc settlements in the Orc Kingdoms, Bristlewark is a predominantly human community of sturdy farmers and resolute warriors adrift in a monstrous sea of orcs who would as soon as kill them as trade with them. Its people survive through the grace of the gods, the remarkable tenacity and ingenuity of their leaders, and a simple, soul-deep refusal to be driver from the land of their ancestors. The Orc Kingdoms are a misnomer, as the "Kingdoms" are more of an interspersing of varied orc tribes all living east of the Sunspires. All are either at each others' throats, or hold uneasy trade alliances with each other. Bristlewark currently holds an uneasy trade agreement with the largest of the orc settlements: Urzog, the likes of which could be easily obliterated with one wrong move. Water and food After defense, the main issues in Bristlewark are the water and food supplies, as the town must always be prepared for a siege. A rich stream called Hopespring, which is located within the town, supplies the necessary fresh water. The town's many fields grow crops that can be stored for long periods, but the fields can be easily burned, so the town relies heavily on its hunters and trappers—and even counter-raids to steal food and livestock from the orcs themselves. Moreover, recognizing their vulnerability to starvation, the town leaders bought and carried into town the magical siegestone. The huge cauldron-like altar, located in the Longhouse, could produce many gallons of a tasteless porridge to keep Bristlewark's residents alive in times of trouble. Trade Bristlewark is far from most established trade routes but still receives merchants from Urzog and Kodar, and the other settlements in the Orc Kingdoms who sell their goods to the isolated town at inflated prices, but also buy valuable salvage the townsfolk find in abandoned settlements. Other visitors include caravans attempting to cross the Orc Kingdoms. Bristlewark also sends its own caravans to Elsemere Port, trading valuable information on orc movements to the guild in exchange for supplies. The town even maintains trading relationships with a select few orc traders from Urzog, as their warlord is currently interested in trade and civilization. Notable Individuals Helga of the Blackened Blades Halgra of the Blackened Blades is the current Chief Defender of the small town of Bristlewark in the Orc Kingdoms. She is a native of Bristlewark who left the town when she was young to become an adventurer. She returned to Bristlewark at the age of 42 with her many children, all from different fathers, to settle in and to spend the rest of her life defending her home town. She is a mountain of a woman and quick with her trademark lamp-blackened swords. Together with her sharp judgement and sense of politics, her many attributes make her the most capable leader of Bristlewark Patrol Captain Verne Strand Verne Strand is the younger son of Wolfe Strand and the brother of Rorin. Verne was something of a loner, generally not viewed as being as outgoing or as competent as his brother. However, during the Battle of Bloodmarch Hill, Verne fought bravely and presented himself well. He still lacks in confidence, but it seems clear to those that know him now that they can count on him when it counts. He is slated to replace his father, Wolfe, when he retires from the position of Patrol Leader. Category:Lands